Fluorinated resin compositions are useful in forming protective coatings because of the excellent physical properties of chemical, corrosion, weather, and ultraviolet resistance that such compositions provide. Fluorinated resin compositions that are prepared using silicon-containing polymers provide enhanced properties of chemical, weathering and UV resistance.
Fluorinated resin compositions are conventionally prepared by reacting a designated polymer with a halogenated acid using a catalyst, thereby forming a fluorinated composition having one or more enhanced properties. However, one disadvantage is that halogenated acids only work with hydrocarbon resins. Thus, it would not be useful for creating a halogenated polysiloxane. Another potential disadvantage is that the resulting halogenated resin is typically non-reactive. This makes it more difficult to further cross-link the halogenated resin, either alone or with one or more additional compounds, to form a cured coating or another product.
Conventional fluorinated resin compositions are useful, for example, as protective coatings on such substrates as metal, glass, and the like to provide an enhanced degree of chemical and weather protection. Such conventional fluorinated resin compositions are typically spray-applied to the substrate, and are first diluted by organic solvent to facilitate the same. The use of organic solvents to dilute or thin chemical compositions has recently come under state and/or federal regulation due to the high volatile organic compound (VOC) content of such solvent-containing compositions and the related release of volatile constituents into the environment. Accordingly, the need exists for fluorinated resin compositions formulated to conform to state and/or federal VOC regulations.
It is, therefore, desired that fluorinated resin compositions be formulated in a manner that avoids the need to use potentially dangerous halogen acids. It is desired that such fluorinated resin compositions so formed display equal or superior properties of chemical, corrosion, weather, heat and fire, and ultraviolet resistance when compared to fluorinated resin compositions prepared using halogen acids. It is desired that such fluorinated resin compositions be adapted for use as a protective coating and the like and conform with existing state and federal VOC regulations. It is further desired that such fluorinated resin compositions be prepared using commercially available ingredients.